


spent spells and sutures

by phoenyxies



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Battle wounds, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Kissing, Making Out, Sewing up battle wounds, Tenderness, jester doesnt have any spells left but beaus got some cuts that need fixing, you know how this ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenyxies/pseuds/phoenyxies
Summary: Beau has some cuts to fix up after a battle, but no healing to spare. Looks like Jester is gonna need to get up close and personal.





	spent spells and sutures

“Ow, ow, fucking mother of _shit_, that hurt!” Beau exclaimed, fingers digging into the bed sheets beneath her.

“Of course it hurts, Beau, you won't stop squirming. If you want me to finish sewing you up, you need to calm down.” Jester scolded. She leaned away from Beau to give her knees a little break from the wooden planks she was kneeling on.

“I'm trying, I'm trying! Just fuckin’, give me a second.” She felt around on the bed and took a swig from the bottle of alcohol next to her. A few drops ran from the corner of her mouth, and Jester watched them before averting her eyes, face heating up. 

“Try harder!” Jester tugged on the half-finished string, which drew another sequence of curses from the squirming monk. She winced along with her. Whoops. Too rough.

The scrap they had all gotten in earlier had drained both her and Caduceus of spells, so the knife wound that Beau had gotten was going to have to be taken care of the normal way until morning. It was pretty deep, so Jester had volunteered herself to fix it up the best she could. Beau wouldn't be able to protest, especially since Jester wouldn't let her and because the offer was irresistible.

It was a gnarly gash, running from the center of Beau's navel to midway down her stomach. It had already began to scab over with dried blood as well, but Jester had cleaned it up as carefully as she could with a wet rag. The thieves had decided to play a little dirty, Jester thought with dismay, although she couldn't blame them with the way the fight had been going. Beau had been the only one heavily injured. 

“Alright, alright, I'm ready. Let's fucking do this.” Beau hissed through her teeth. Jester glanced up at her and gave a tiny little tug. The only sign of pain was a twinge in the corner of Beau’s closed eyes. 

“Okay, just let me know when you need a second.” The tiefling’s voice was thick with apprehension as she focused her gaze back on the barely-finished suture. Her hands as steady as she could keep them, she started back up again. 

Beau’s abdomen was tense under her hands, the muscles pulled taut as she braced herself for the agonizing feeling of a needle being pulled through skin. Jester was entranced, honestly, her mind fleeting from the room as she imagined what it would be like to trace her fingers over the sharp lines of hard work that Beau liked to show off so much. Her hand would move up to press against her back, and pull her closer, and Jester would say some kind of witty comment to ignite the tension and Beau would snap back with another and they would laugh as she leaned up to-

“Break, break break break break, I need a break, holy fuck-” Beau gasped, and Jester wrenched her hands away quickly, snapping out of her daydream.

“Okay! Okay, okay, are you okay?” Jester glanced at her work to see how far along she was, fighting the blush that was crawling its way up her cheeks. She had only been able to add a few more sutures.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm good.” Beau inhaled sharply, eyes still shut. “Fuck. I'm not used to it hurting so much, it's fucking weird.”

“Maybe this spot is just sensitive for you, Beau, who knows?” Jester patted her leg, and Beau almost jumped at the contact. “I do need to finish soon though, think you can get through some more?”

Jester couldn’t help but be a little weird about this. About all of this. She couldn't stop herself from cringing away when she got too close to Beau, and she could only hope Beau wouldn't notice through her pain. It was a mean thing to hope, maybe, but Jester wanted nothing more than to help her and then get her into bed and not have to confront whatever was making her look at her best friend too closely. She knew she was being stupid. But even if she knew, it felt like she was a moth again and Beau was the brightest light she'd ever seen.

Beau wasn't just squirming because of the wound, although it was certainly a part of it. Jester’s cool hands were against the hard lines of her lower stomach, and it was difficult to keep herself focused on anything but the tiefling. Part of her continued to delay the finish. She didn't know where this had come from, and the contact was pulling a warmth into Beau’s face and clouding her concentration. 

Both of them were very, very distracted.

“Yeah. Yeah, let’s go.” Beau finally cracks one eye open to peek down at her, and manages a grin. Jester’s heart stutters.

She tears her gaze away and back to the gash. With a sudden fierceness, her fingers tightened around the needle as she started again on the sutures. This time she kept herself focused on what she was there to do. 

She didn't want to keep ogling her best friend in the whole world because it felt wrong. But it also felt so right, and she really was at a loss. She was in love with Beauregard and if Beau knew, she would never want to room with Jester ever again and she could never be able to have long nights where they got to talk or be able to help Beau with her hair in the mornings. She didn't want to lose any of it. But fuck if Beau wasn't so hot every stupid second of the day, which made it really hard for her.

Jester was so lost in her thoughts, her brow furrowed in frustration and concentration, that she almost didn't even notice she had finished. Beau was still squirming under her and she barely managed to stop herself from adding an unnecessary suture into Beau’s skin. She hastily tied it off and started to stand up. 

Her head collided with the bottom of Beau’s chin, the latter having leaned over and Jester in a hurry to stand. Beau cursed, hand flying to her chin.

“Oh, shit, Beau, I'm so sorry!” Jester quickly leaned to pull her hands away from her face, searching for any wounds. “Are you okay, did I hurt you?”

“I'm fine, it's fine.” Beau pushed Jester’s hands from her face, her calloused palms and fingers rough against Jester’s own. Their faces were closer than before, now, and Jester’s breath caught in her throat.

“Hey,” Beau pulled her attention back to her, the human’s expression shifting to something more concerned. “Are you okay? You seem off.” 

Jester barely realized how she leaned closer until Beau met her in the middle, their foreheads flush together. “You in there, Jester?” Beau smiled just a little.

Gods. Beau was so pretty when she smiled. Hands still intertwined, Jesters fingers curled around Beau’s. She leaned a little closer again, eyes about to flutter closed. She stopped herself, an inch away from Beau’s lips. After a moment she turned just a little to kiss Beau’s cheek, leaning away. 

It was quiet, and Beau had stopped talking in favor of staring up at Jester with the widest eyes. Jester couldn't bare to look too close, but she couldn't pull away. Neither of them could call this what it wasn't, and neither found it in themselves to pull away.

“Jessie?” Beau’s voice was quiet, quieter than Jester had ever heard it before. She was unable to say any more than Jester’s name, intoxicated by her closeness and the sweet smell of cinnamon that was unmistakably Jester. The tiefling risked a glance back into her eyes, and her breath tumbled out from her lungs.

There was a well of emotions in the monk’s soft brown eyes, and she could see the dark blush that had spread across Beau’s face. She could see that hesitant but intense look, the want in her eyes, and if the books she read had ever told her anything, the way Beau stared up at her like she was the only star in the night sky spoke more words than anyone would ever say in their lifetime. It told Jester just enough to say ‘fuck it’, and do what she had wanted to do for a while now.

Jester couldn't help but laugh just a little under her breath at just how smitten she was, and Beau’s lips turned in a small little smile. 

“Beau..” Jester swallowed, steeling herself. “I think I'm in love with you.”

Beau froze underneath her, and Jester took the chance to move her fingers to the fuzz of shaved hair at the back of Beau’s neck. Beau shivered just a little, still staring up at her. 

“Oh.” Beau managed to say. Her chest felt like it was about to explode, unable to pull her eyes from Jester’s. “Oh.”

Beau was totally speechless, unable to say anything in time as Jester took to the chance to close the already miniscule gap between them. 

It was just a soft brush of lips, barely making contact before Jester pulled away again, still smiling. She opened her mouth, about to say something smooth or flirty or something to make the moment even more tense. However, she felt Beau’s skilled fingers thread themselves into the mass of her wavy hair and pull her back in, their lips colliding. Jester’s other hand flew the back of Beau's head to press her as close as possible, the kiss growing desperate and heated with every second. 

Beau pulled back to breathe, but Jester quickly pulled her back in. It felt like coming up for air after drowning, and every caress of Beau’s hand and every tug on her hair made Jester feel warm inside. Neither of them would let the other move away for long. Electricity thrummed under Jester’s skin, and her hands slid down over Beau’s taunt back muscles and the slender lines of her biceps and down to grasp at the collar of Beau’s top. Her lips kissed a line down Beau’s cheek to the underside of her jaw, and to the soft skin of her neck. Jester nuzzled into the crook of her shoulder, still pressing her lips to her skin and letting her pointed teeth graze over it, pulling a shudder from the girl beneath her. 

Jester moved back up to kiss her again, grinning and unable to hold her a little laugh. Beau’s entire being was alight, and she drank in the sight of the happy tiefling girl of her dreams as she moved to kiss her again as well. Jester began to shower her face in quick little pecks, grinning excitedly.

“You didn't-” Beau said as Jester continued to press kisses to the corners of her lips. “You didn't even let me say anything, hold up, wait!”

She pulled Jester back to look at her, thumbs caressing the lines of her face. 

“I love you,” Beau said, trying her best to keep a smile off her face and be serious. “I love you too, Jester, I love you so much, I-”

Jester cut her off with another kiss, unable to stop the giggles that bubbled up from her throat. It felt like she was floating, elated at being able to kiss every inch of the girl in front of her. “I know, Beau, I knew right before I kissed you because you looked like you wanted to kiss me so I did it for you! You're so very welcome.”

Beau snorted, giving up, her arms moving to wrap around Jester’s waist. “I would've done it eventually, you don't have to call me out like that.”

“Well, I did it first.” Jester squished Beau’s cheeks and kissed her again. “So you're welcome again.”

“Thank you, is that what you want to hear? Thank you so much, Lavorre, now come on!” With a huff, she tossed Jester onto the bed beside her and pulled her close. 

“That's foul play, Beau, geez!” Jester extinguished the candles with a wave of her hand. “Be careful with the sutures too, you don't want me to have to do those again, do you?”

“And what if I want to? Thought about that?” Beau poked her side. 

“You want me to drag a needle through your skin for the second time? That's not very sexy, Beau, if you want to seduce me you've got to try just a little harder.” Jester swatted her hand away, grinning. Beau laughed again.

“You're right, you're right. I'm too tired to be suave.” Beau kissed her cheek, and Jester snuggled into Beau’s side. After a pause, her grin softened, and she looked up at Beau.

“Thank you.” she says, and Beau raises an eyebrow.

“What for?”

Jester turns to face her, her tail curled around Beau’s thigh and the curved tip against her leg. “Just thank you. For being you.” she pauses again before adding on. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Jes. I love you too.” Beau’s hands move back to Jester’s hair to push it out of her face, fingers running through as the two lapsed into a comfortable silence. The light from the window Soon enough, Jester’s breathing evened out, and with a tender smile, Beau closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and I held off on posting it because I didn't think it was super good, but after coming back to it, I'm really proud, so here it is! Unbeta-ed and raw as usual. Thank you for reading!.
> 
> (P.S: I'm hoping to start writing a modern with magic AU with Calianna as the main character, would that be something anyone's interested in?)


End file.
